


Mikhailo, is that you?

by TheLazySimmer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Future Fic, Heartache, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazySimmer/pseuds/TheLazySimmer
Summary: Ian and Mickey have been married for 5 years. They go on a lunch date while Lip watches their kidsThe date is going well until they hear a voice Mickey hasn't heard since he was kid.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have no idea how factual this may be, but if I'm correct Mama Milkovich isn't dead yet (at least that we know of.) She only ran out because she couldn't deal with Terry's shit leaving Mickey and Mandy to fend for themselves. I also believe that her name is Laura because if you look closely at the form Ian was signing in episode 10x8, you can see the names of both Ian and Mickey's parents. Plus the only mother that died was Molly's mother in season 3 and Molly is Mickey and Mandy's half sibling. Sooo yea, I've seen this idea done multiple times, but not with the updated season and plus I jumped a few years into the future with them having kids (the twins from my previous story, Monica and Axel). I have no idea if this will be turned into a multi chapter fic, but if people like it enough then I will continue. Enjoy.

Ian and Mickey have been stressed recently and not having much time between the two. They both were balacing being parents, going to work to pay for food and bills, being heads of the household and other things that take up their time. Sure they spend time with each other in bed cuddling, but that is all they do. If they had the choice of going on a vacation, they wouldn't hesitate to take it. Don't get them wrong, they love their lives and wouldn't change it for the world. But the husbands really wanted time with each other. Plus, they were still in love, probably even more than before.

So when Lip offered to take the kids for the day so that they have play time with their cousin, Fred, Ian and Mickey gladly took that offer. It wasn't a week vacation, but shit they will take it. Lip picked up the twins the night before Ian and Mickey's whole day off. Monica wasn't having it and was throwing a tantrum. She wanted to stay with her dads, but Lip promised the twins ice cream later after dinner. And with that the kids were off and the husbands had the house to themselves. And they wasted no time to upstairs and do what they wanted to do for a long ass time.

Not long after that, they fell asleep.

On the morning of their day off, they woke up, cuddled a bit which lead to morning sex and staying in bed until noon.

"Shit, we should probably get up and eat some food?" Ian said looking at the time on his phone, sharing a smoke with Mickey. "Shit do we have to? I rather stay here with you" Mickey said, snuggling into the bed more and making it known that he didn't want to leave. He wasn't ready to share the world with Ian, but he stomach was growling. "We can check out that new pizza place down the street. Get some lunch there or something." Ian suggested. 

And with that they both got up, had round 2 in the shower, and finally got dressed. They both got into their SUV that they both saved up for (Ian suggested a mini van, but Mickey didn't want to look like a "bitch ass soccer mom") and headed to their destination. It was about a 20 minute drive from the Gallagher house. 

When they arrived, they sat down at a table and waited for their waiter. Mickey wrapped his legs with Ian under the table and Ian made a slight chuckle. Then they intertwined their hands together and kept smiling at each other. Neither man thought they would have ever done this in their years of being together. But its little moments like that this that make it all worth it. Their waiter came by and asked for their drink orders. Ian ordered a water with a lemon cause he was a "health freak" according to Mickey. Mickey ordered a regular soda. 

"This is nice. Just you and me, no kids. Might have to ask Lip to take them more often" Ian said. "Yeah maybe he can take them for a whole week, we could finally get that vacation that we've been planning" Mickey and Ian laughed, agreeing. But they both knew deep down that they would have missed their kids way too much. As much their kids have gotten on their nerves, they wouldn't change it for the world. Even though Mickey was hesitant about being a father, but that changed when he saw his Monica and Axel. Mickey and Ian kept on with their conversation, talking about random things from work, kids and laughing at old memories. They both agreed on splitting a pepperoni pizza, deep dish to be exact. 

In between the flirty exchanges/conversations and eating their pizza, there was a women who was over hearing the men's conversation. She was silently thinking about how happy they sounded. She was glad that this gay couple was happy to be out and about. Her ex-husband would have fag-bashed them by now. She was sitting with her husband of 3 years, having a lunch date of their own. They had just moved back to Chicago, to the North Side to be exact, for about a month now. Her husband's job had transferred here, but the woman was scared to be back in this state. You see she ran away from here years ago, leaving her abusive ex-husband and their kids to fend for themselves. She sometimes regretted doing that and often wonders how they are doing. But she needed to save herself first. 

The woman gestured to her husband that she had to go the restroom and excused herself from the table. She went to the bathroom to collect herself. Her thoughts got the best of her. Since she came back to Chicago, her kids were on her mind constantly. The last time she saw them is when she ran out on them. She remembers hugging her little boys and her only girl and telling them that she would come back someday, but for now she had to leave. The children were crying their eyes out, but the youngest boy with dark hair like her looked at his mother and gripped at her arm, begging her not to go. That image haunted the woman for years. 

And again, she wants to find them, but who was she kidding, they probably hated her. They had to be at least adults by now even if she did track them down and found them. It would be up to them if they wanted to keep in contact. Her husband was at least supportive in her decision of finding her children, even offered to help her track them down. 

The woman finished up in the bathroom and walked out. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the couple that she was admiring earlier. 

"Mikhailo, is that you?" 

Mickey stopped eating and looked up and saw a face of someone who he hasn't seen since he was a kid. Ian looked at his husband "Mick, you alright?" and turned to see what Mickey was looking at. It was woman who looked exactly like Mandy and Mickey, also a bit like Iggy. Then it clicked, that was Mickey's mom, Laura. Laura who ran out on her kids, Laura that made Mickey be afraid of being a parent, Laura who haunted Mickey's nightmares at night (which Ian held him through those nightmares and talked about it with him). 

Mickey looked like he seen a ghost, face white as hell. He wanted to run, but his feet wouldn't let him no where. The woman spoke again "Mikhailo, it's me. Your mother, please don't tell me that you don't remember me. I mean its been years, but...." Mickey just stared at her, not knowing what to do. Ian grabbed his hand, trying to bring him back to reality.

Ian looked up at Laura and introduced himself. "Hi I'm Mickey's husband, Ian" Ian extended a hand to shake Laura's hand while still holding Mickey's hand. "Ian? As in Ian Gallagher, Frank Gallagher's kid?" Laura asked. Ian answered "Yep, but its actually Gallagher- Milkovich" Ian laughed. 

Laura was shocked to say the least, she knew that Mickey was different from Mandy and Iggy. But she didn't expect him to be gay. Her mind automatically went to Terry. Her son must have had a shit time growing up because of Mickey's sexuality. But she was glad to see her baby being happy and in love. 

Laura's husband, John interrupted the awkward quiet and went by his wife's side. "Everything okay honey?" John asked. 

Mickey's head was going all over the place, he didn't know whether to be happy or upset or extremely pissed off. Ian was trying his best to keep him afloat and making sure he didn't do anything dumb. Ian was always good at sensing that shit when it came to Mickey. He still remembers grabbing Laura's hand and begging her not to go while looking at her with such desperation. But she left anyways, and how dare she come here years later at the same exact pizza place him and Ian were at. On their day off of all days. Now she's trying to act buddy, buddy and pretend nothing happened. Mickey got up and ran out of the pizza place. 

"Mickey! Shit. I'm sorry I have to go." Ian tried to scramble money and get their coats. Laura spoke up "Go Ian, we will get this. Here's my card if Mickey does want to call me. I would really love that." She gives Ian a card with her number on it. Ian thanks her and runs out of the restaurant. 

After Laura and John paid Mickey and Ian's lunch bill, John spoke up and asked " Was that your son?" 

"Yes. That was Milkhailo, my youngest boy" Laura spoke. John grabbed her hand and tried to reassure her "Give him some time, I'm sure he will come around"

Laura gave her husband a quick peck and then drove off to their condo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian talk about what happened at the restaurant. Mickey has to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thanks for the love on the first chapter. I didn't think I would make this a multi chapter story, but with everyone in quarantine I've got time to spare. Don't know how many chapters this will be, but I will as long I feel like it should go on for. I hope you enjoy this one.

Ian ran out of the restaurant looking for Mickey. Mickey wasn't one to run, but his mother made him have that impact. Laura seemed nice, so did her husband. Whatever his name was, Ian couldn't care. But she was the cause of his husband's nightmares and his fear of being a parent. Mickey was so afraid of fucking up as a father, he swore that he didn't want to be Terry and Laura. Ian reassured him though and now Mickey is a kick ass dad who would do anything for his kids. Terry tried to interfere once and try to take the twins away, but Ian and Mickey called the cops on him. He was put up for a bit, but got out on "good behavior". How? No one fucking know. But Terry did leave them alone, surprisingly.

He found Mickey sitting on the curb, not to far from the restaurant, smoking. 

Mickey didn't run that far, thankfully. So when Ian saw him, he sat next down to him, grabbed the smoke from Mickey's mouth and took a hit. Ian wanted to talk to him about what happened in the restaurant, but he didn't want to push Mickey to run more. He looked at Mickey and saw that his eyes were bloodshot from crying. Shit, Mickey wasn't one to fucking cry. But again his mother had that impact. Ian gave Mickey a one armed hug and whispered in his ear "Lets go home". With that, the men stood up and went back to their SUV. 

The car ride home was quiet. No music and no talking. Again he didn't want to push Mickey. Mickey just sat and stared at the rode with an emotionless face. It was hurting Ian to see Mickey like that. 

As soon as the vehicle was parked, Mickey got out of the car and headed up the steps and walked through the front door. 

Mickey proceeded to walk upstairs and went to his and Ian's bedroom, changed his clothes and climbed in bed. He really didn't want to be bothered right now. He was thankful that Ian wasn't pushing on about what happened during that afternoon. Normally he wouldn't be so beat up over family. But this was just an utter shock to him. He was mostly pissed off, with a hint of sadness. He was good at bottling up his emotions and acting like a thug, it was the way to stay safe when he was growing up. Terry would have probably beat him by know while also saying some homophobic slurs. 

Ian came in not too longer and did the same did Mickey did. He didn't know if Mickey wanted to be held, so he just laid there next to his husband. Mickey was curled up, facing the wall. They laid their for awhile and fell asleep after some time.

3 hours later Mickey woke up and found Ian still sleeping. So Mickey snuggled up to Ian and woke him up gently. 

"Hey" Mickey whispered. He felt the need to be quiet, the Gallagher house hasn't been this quiet in a long time. Mickey didn't want to disturb it. Ian grumbled and adjusted himself to face Mickey in bed. "Hey yourself" Ian gave him a tired, but soft smile. Mickey smiled back. 

Again Ian still didn't want to push anything, but he had to ask. "Mick, you alright?"

Mickey registered the hesitation in Ian's voice and he decided to let his thoughts spill out. Again he was good at bottling up his emotions, but with Ian, it was easier for him. Everything was easier when it came to Ian. He did say one time, that what he and Ian had made him free. That still stands true to this day. 

He didn't know how to start it off, so he just decided to just blurt it out. "I thought she was dead, man" he said in a whisper, but Ian heard it and Mickey continued to talk.

"I mean it makes sense, man. She was gone for YEARS! What mom doesn't come back for her kids? She cared about all of us, man. She left when we were kids. Kids, man." Mickey was rambling and started choking on his words. Ian wanted to say something, but he continued to let Mickey talk.

"How is she just gonna stroll back into my life and pretend everything is okay? What she did was fucking selfish. Fucking selfish. Basically leaving us to fucking rot with Terry." Ian started to hear the anger in Mickey's voice. He could relate when it came to Monica, know that she popped in and out of the Gallagher's lives. But that was because she was sick and didn't want to deal with Frank's shit. Ian still loved her though and had a connection that the other Gallagher's didn't really have. But he could tell his husband was hurting and he felt like he couldn't do anything about it. 

After a moment of quiet,Ian got up and went to his pant to get out of the card that Laura gave him earlier. He knew it was probably the wrong time to give it to Mickey, but he wanted to give him the choice of wanting to contact his mother. Again it didn't hurt to try.

When Ian got back on the bed, Mickey sat up and gave Ian a confused look. 

Ian looked at the card and back at Mickey, hoping Mickey wouldn't shred him to pieces for this. "When you ran out of the restaurant, and when I scrambling to get cash to pay for our meal and our things. Your mom and her husband paid for our bill and then she handed me this card". He gave Mickey the card. "She told me to give it to you if you wanted to contact her and that she would love that if you did. I didn't want to keep it from you. She sounded sad when she told me that she wanted to talk to you. But I want it to be your decision. And I'm sure she wants to talk to Mandy and Iggy eventually. And that is also your decision if you decide to let them talk to her. So I am not going to push you about it"

Mickey looked at Ian. He had no idea what to say at this point. He just went with a simple answer that was the truth "I'll have to think about it" And with that, he got up and grabbed his phone and looked back at Ian. "How about we get some Chinese for tonight?"

The next morning came and the twins were back with Ian and Mickey. Mickey didn't call his mom that day. He wanted to focus on his kids, plus it was a nice distraction. 

3 weeks later....

Mickey woke up and had the day off and unfortunately Ian had to work. Ian kept true to his word and not pushed Mickey to try and contact his mom. 

Mickey had gotten up earlier than he usually does, plus he wanted Ian to sleep in. He went downstairs to start cooking breakfast for the kids. Banana pancakes were on the menu, it was easy and delicious. He finished cooking and went to wake the kids. The kids slept in Ian's old bedroom with Carl. Although Carl has been saving up for his own place recently and working through police academy. He has a good head on his shoulders. 

The kids get up and are energetic as they are getting ready. Soon they make it to the kitchen table and eat the pancakes. Monica was going on about how they had a show in tell at school and that she couldn't wait to show off her favorite doll. Axel kept annoying his sister by being a copy cat. It was all entertaining to Mickey, he smiled a small smile as he was drinking his coffee. 

Then Monica asked a question that threw Mickey off. "Dad, what do I do when people bully me at school?" Who the hell is bullying his little girl and whose parent's ass he have to kick? Ian came down came down the stairs when he heard the question. Ian looked at Mickey and saw that he was fuming, but had to keep it under control. Ian calmly asked Monica why were kids bullying her. 

"They make fun of me and Axel cause we don't have a mommy and call us freaks cause we have dads." Ian and Mickey were shocked. Damn kids need to be taught with respect and learn how to control their mouths. At that point Mickey was beyond fuming. But Ian took control at the point and looked at the twins eyes.

"Just don't listen to them. They have no idea what they were talking about anyways. You guys know that we are the coolest parents out of all your friends. And just because you don't have a mom doesn't mean that your dad and I don't love you guys. We would do anything for you guys. Your dad and I had to go through a lot to get you two and we don't regret a single bit of it.

Monica looked up at her dad with a big grin "I know. Me and Axel are not angry about it. We know you guys love us, right Axel?' Axel nodded, smiling as well.

Mickey chuckled a bit and added "Well if any more kids give you a hard time, you let us know. Okay?" Monica and Axel nodded. "Alright kiddos, time to get into the car. Time for school" Ian said after. Monica and Axel jumped up, got their backpacks, hugged Mickey goodbye and ran to the vehicle. Ian stopped for a short minute and gave Mickey a quick kiss and told him that he would call him later.

Mickey shut the front door and walked out to refill his coffee. Then he went to sit at the coffee table and a memory came to his mind.

He was also bullied too after his mom ran away. He remember the kids telling him that his mom didn't want him anymore. That broke Mickey as a kid. He tried to talk to Terry about it, but all Terry did was tell him to shut up about Laura and punched him.

Mickey shuddered at that memory. He got up with his coffee and went upstairs to get dressed for the day. He saw the card on his dresser and looked at it.

The decision he had to make was either to rip up the card and he could rip the band-aid and call her.

Did he want a relationship with his mom? Maybe.

Did he want his kids to know who she was and actually have a grandparent that wasn't either Frank or Terry? Yes.

Did he think that there was the chance she wasn't the same person that he knew years ago? Yes.

Was he fucking terrified? Fuck yes.

And with that he picked up the card from his dresser and went to sit on the bed with phone in hand. He dialed the number and let it ring.

1 ring...  
2 ring...  
3 ring...  
A voice finally came through

"Hello, this is Laura here How can I help you?" 

"Hey mom, it's me" 

"Mikhailo, hi...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a like and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment and kudos.


End file.
